CCS-class battlecruiser
Name: CCS-class battlecruiser Craft: Covenant Empire / Covenant Remnants / The Swords of Sanghelios CCS-class battlecruiser Type: Escort / Fleet Command / Ship – to – Ship Warfare Scale: capital Length: 1,782 x 862 x 230.8 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 1,782; skeleton: 178/+10 Passengers: 2,500 Cargo Capacity: 42,700 metric tons Consumables: 7 years Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 7D+2 Shields: 5D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Energy Projectors' : Fire Arc: Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 1-45/90/180km Damage: 12D *'Heavy Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-19/38/75 Atmosphere Range: 1-9/19/38km Damage: 5D *'Pulse Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D Complement *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicles *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicles *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-26 Assault Gun Carriages *Spirit dropships or Phantom dropships *Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters Description: The CCS-class battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the Covenant Navy, one of several different designs of capital ships they employ. These vessels serve as the backbone of the Covenant Navy and consequently are the most commonly sighted capital ship; they are also commonly tasked with glassing operations. Overview The CCS class classification is the most well known type of Covenant warship, one of the few which the UNSC has been able to gain decent intelligence from, via the Truth and Reconciliation in particular. The battlecruiser is a long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft (often referred to having many bulbous sections), capable of launching dozens of fighters, dropships, and boarding crafts. Typically armed with a vast arsenal of energy weapons, it is approximately one-third the length of the more powerful CAS-class Assault Carriers, but larger than the less common Frigates and Destroyers, equipped with the standard energy shield generators, pulse laser turrets, and plasma torpedo launchers, and used as a main heavy warship by both the now disbanded Covenant Empire, the Covenant Remnants, and the Swords of Sanghelios. It is capable of both space warfare and supporting ground operations, capable of deploying upwards of a thousand troops of various races, as well as support vehicles and aircraft through its gravity lift. It is for this reason that the cruiser is frequently utilized, easily surpassing the numbers of any known Covenant vessel. Control room The Control Room of a CCS classification, known as the "bridge" in human terminology, is located, as on most known Covenant starships, in the midsection of the battlecruiser, protected by thick armor in addition to the ship's shields. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed with holographic controls is the Combat Information Center, or CIC, of the Control Room. These controls are most likely for fire control, navigation, sensors, ship diagnostics, internal security monitors, etc. In front of the command center is a large holographic "banner" which is used for navigation purposes. The crew in the control room usually consists of an Elite or Brute Shipmaster who stands on the central platform and is in charge of giving orders and commanding his vessel, accompanied by, in most cases, Sangheili Zealots, or high-ranking captain Jiralhanae that patrol the lower level of the control room, who are responsible for maintaining the security of the ship. Gravity lift Like most warships in the Covenant fleet, the CCS-class is also equipped with a single ventrally-mounted Gravity lift, enabling the quick and easy transportation of personnel, vehicles, equipment and supplies to a planet's surface. Objects or personnel placed in it are propelled upward or downward rapidly by an anti-gravity field, and are able to gently disembark, despite the high speeds occupants can reach. The Brigs The CCS classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners, though they may have more since these ships have not been fully explored. Each is a rectangular room with four force field-secured cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a large number of prisoners, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of an organized escape attempt. The fields are impenetrable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control panel on a raised platform on the far side of the brig opposite the entrance, the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guards patrolling the central section. The guards usually have Active camouflage, using their stealth to monitor the prisoners. Hangar bays There are at least four hangar bays aboard a vessel of CCS classification - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-tiered, with a large amount of space between the floors and ceilings of each level. Each bay contains various vehicles, such as Spirit-class dropships, on the bottom floor, with a pillar-like platform used for dismounting passengers rising up and connecting to the second level. Covenant troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary plasma shields and Shade infantry plasma turrets. A plasma magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. It denies the movement of all forms of matter attempting to enter or leave the shuttle bays. Corridors Most of the ship is comprised of a labyrinth of network of corridors, with circuitry concealed behind purple metal casings. At junctions, gaps in the ceiling and floor appear to accommodate Huragok maintenance personnel, allowing them to float between levels easily and quickly. The corridors appear to be of a curved shape, with doors that open by a three-way system. Doors There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the CCS classification. Unlocked ones are outlined in white light, while locked ones have crimson light. They are protected from electronic intrusion by a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key, but this key can be penetrated by a UNSC AI, such as Cortana, after a couple of minutes. Engines and engine room While not seen in-game, every ship presumably features an engine room. The ship's Repulsor engines are more powerful and faster than human engines. Source: *Halo Wiki: CCS-class battlecruiser *thedemonapostle